No es Amortentia
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Dulces aromas persiguen a Snape, desquiciándolo por completo. ¿Cuál será el origen de todo aquello? Este fic participa en el reto: "Amortentia al azar", del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Odioso Brownie

**Disclaimer:** el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Mucho menos sus personajes.

Este fic participa en el reto: **"Amortentia al azar"** del foro, _**La Sala de los Menesteres**_

**Notas/Advertencias:** esta pequeña historia constará de tres capítulos, que son los estipulados por el reto. Tiene como protagonista a Severus Snape, sintiéndose atraído por la fragancia de una persona (aunque no lo sepa). Este es el primero, por lo tanto, el primer aroma. Perdonen los errores que se me hayan pasado por alto, y las incongruencias que en el primer cap pueda tener, se explicará en el segundo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Esta historia será antes de los acontecimientos canon del libro seis, pero centrado en este, sólo para aclarar. Snape será (para mí), profesor de DCAO alprincipio. Y, ah, sí, tiene semi-slash. Más que todo unilateral… no diré quién es la otra persona, porque soy malvada (inserte risa malévola). Pero, puede que se hagan una idea…

* * *

><p><em><strong>No es Amortentia<strong>_

_**Intenso brownie, te odio tanto**_

Caminaba en dirección a su oficina cuando percibió el penetrante olor del chocolate horneado. En las mazmorras húmedas, un aroma así de particular sólo podía significar extrañeza en el incomprensible lenguaje de Severus. Para él, en sí, la fragancia del chocolate, no suponía más que alguno de sus estudiantes estaba consumiendo algo parecido, ¿pero sentirlo tan agudo, como si fuese quien estuviese ingiriéndolo? Tan imposible como extraño.

No ingería dulce, no con regularidad, y definitivamente no comería chocolate, mucho menos aquel. Da la sensación de ser asquerosamente empalagoso. Mucha azúcar, nada de cacao.

Frunció el ceño, entrecerró sus orbes hasta que de estos desaparecieron el color blanco, dejando el azabache de las pupilas. En aquel frio pasillo, se detuvo a sopesar ciertas hipótesis referentes al olor. A los segundos, cayó en cuenta de que sólo tal vez tenía que ver con el aula de Pociones, donde ahora el viejo Slughorn estaba impartiendo clases. Escudriñó con su mirada la puerta entreabierta de la húmeda mazmorra, apenas viendo a los patéticos estudiantes de sexto año. Llegó a la conclusión de que podría importarle menos qué o quién era el causante del penetrante aroma del chocolate, nada tenía que ver con él.

Total, Severus Snape ya tenía todo lo que quería aquel año.

Toda la mañana, la incomprensible esencia del chocolate jamás le abandonó.

* * *

><p>Snape estaba fúrico. Tal vez, no era la palabra adecuada. Quizá, más irritado de lo normal, más colérico de lo ya visto. Sí, probablemente eso. Y, él no era de las personas que dejaban entrever la rabia lacerante que su mente soporta. Por supuesto, que otros dijeran lo contrario no significaba que esa fuese la verdadera emoción saliendo a flote. Posiblemente, apenas un cuarto.<p>

Pero ahora… Ahora podría decir que estaba más que justificado asesinar con sus oscuras orbes el plato de comida del que apenas ha probado bocado. La ensalada de pollo y el estofado agridulce pueden sentir su rabia, mientras que lentamente se muere por dentro. ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido hoy?, se preguntaba con rencor.

Snape no estaba completamente seguro. El sólo hecho de preguntarse cosas sin importancia hace que su rabia burbujee rencorosamente en su interior, impidiéndole degustar su ensalada de pollo con tranquilidad. ¿Cuándo inició todo esto? Ah, sí, desde que entró al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y percibió el desagradable olor del chocolate en su máxima expresión. Decir que estaba mareado, y con una sensación vomitiva a punto de entrar en erupción, era poco.

Al principio pensó que sólo se trataba de un patético mal uso de alguna poción en el aula, puesto que apenas se alejó de allí, el olor había mermado, como resultado consiguiendo que cavilara menos en el asunto. Pero se había equivocado. El aroma le torturó hasta que los mocosos llegaron al aula de Defensa, provocándole una arcada de vómito instantánea. El hedor del chocolate duró toda la clase, y eso, ya era decir mucho.

No le irritaba en sí el aroma, al menos no desde que este decidió acosarle. No obstante, el hecho de no saber el motivo, causa, razón o circunstancia del mismo, sí que le asqueaba a niveles inverosímiles. Parecía alguna broma, salvo que no lo era en absoluto. Nadie le había hechizado, y pobre de aquel que siquiera lo haya pensado.

¿Motivos tenían? Muchos, pero ninguno hasta ahora se había atrevido y eso, sumándolo a la desagradable situación vivida, sólo amplificaba su rabia.

Aún cuando se incorporó de su asiento en el comedor, dejando la comida a medio acabar, y consiguiendo con ello miradas de censura, el aroma inconfundible del chocolate le acosó hasta que el estridente sonido de una puerta cerrándose con cólera, opacó el sonido de la vajilla que tintineaba gracias a los cubiertos de plata.

* * *

><p>Apenas entró en la oficina, Minerva soltó la primera pregunta que difería abismalmente de la que tenía en la punta de su lengua.<p>

—Pregunta de gastronomía: producto cárnico, extraído del cerdo. Cinco letras, vertical.

Snape llegó ante ella. Pensó unos instantes, luego respondió—. Bacón —musitó. Aguardó unos segundos que escribiera la respuesta, y le llamó—. Minerva —su antigua profesora atendió, alzando el rostro. Parecía severa, pues obviamente había interrumpido su fantástico entretenimiento, que era rellenar estúpidos crucigramas.

Fantástico entretenimiento, por supuesto.

—Sí, Severus —su mirada hosca no desapareció, pero al ver que Snape no se dignaba a responder, frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Es importante? —preguntó, su rostro adoptando varias expresiones, desde la molestia, hasta la intriga.

Snape no era hombre de expresar nerviosismo, al menos no manifestándolo en su rostro. Pero el lamerse los labios dos veces demostraba que no estaba para juegos. Ya había pasado una semana, y el olor del chocolate no cesaba, tornándose abruptamente intenso cuando dormía, provocándole sueños realmente perturbadores. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pero aquello, no lo demostraría.

—Han comido últimamente chocolate —fue una pregunta sin serlo realmente.

Ahora, teniendo cerca los T.I.M.O.s y ÉXTASIS, en el salón de los profesores, la cafeína y dulces aumentaba a niveles alarmantes. Bueno, todos eran una cuadrilla de viejos que necesitaban descargar su estrés, era comprensible, y claro, Snape jamás admitiría que de vez en cuando, también necesitaba de algún té tranquilizante.

—Aún no comenzamos con los exámenes, Severus —respondió finalmente Minerva, luego de escudriñarle con la mirada. Volviendo a su crucigrama, Snape la crucificó con sus ojos negros.

Puede que Minerva no considerase importante el escueto monólogo, pero para Snape sí.

—Segura —nuevamente fue una pregunta sin serlo. Snape entrecerró sus ojos sin poder evitar la leve desesperación que en su voz escapó. Se aclaró levemente la garganta, desviando apenas los ojos a otro punto de la oficina donde los demás profesores de la mañana, seguían charlando banalidades—. Últimamente he percibido cierto olor que no es de mi agrado.

Por alguna razón, se vio en la irritante posición de explicarle a su antigua profesora el motivo de sus preguntas. Tal vez no quería que ella averiguara de más o terminara inquiriendo con preguntas incómodas, y aunque no era de su agrado estar hablando más de las oraciones necesarias, tampoco es como si tuviese razón para negarse, considerando que él ni siquiera podía definir el porqué de su lamentable situación.

Minerva McGonagall dejó unos instantes el crucigrama, apenas faltaban unas palabras para culminarlo. Alzó su vista, frente al mesón donde estaba apoyada, del otro lado, un Severus Snape aparentemente tenso —aunque no se sabía si en realidad ese era su ánimo usual—, le observaba con una muda espera dibujada en todo su impertérrito rostro.

—Nadie ha comido, tomado, ingerido chocolate —espetó. Unos instantes, bajó su voz—. No al menos delante de mí. La última vez que hubo un exceso de dulce en esta oficina, todos terminaron con dolor estomacal.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, y Snape terminó asintiendo a la respuesta efectuada. A la final había entrado a la oficina en horas libre para nada. Nunca le gustó pisar aquel recinto, salvo en situaciones que le requerían, y aunque no era en una circunstancia así, la necesidad de revelar sus dudas e inquietudes pudieron más que él. Y a la final, de nada sirvió.

Con más irritación que pesar, giró sus talones en dirección a la salida, su túnica oscura ondeando elegantemente ante la leve oscilación del viento. No más dio tres pasos, y Minerva le llamó.

—Severus —apenas se giró, observándole de soslayo. Minerva seguía escribiendo en su crucigrama—. Una pregunta de repostería: pastelillo dulce acolchado de color marrón. Siete letras, horizontal.

Snape no se detuvo a pensar con detenimiento la pregunta. Con el entrecejo fruncido, más de lo normal, respondió—. Brownie.

Se giró, saliendo finalmente de aquel lugar, la intriga y la rabia haciendo un asqueroso dueto en su mente.

Era oficial: odiaba el brownie.


	2. Intenso orégano

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Este fic sigue participando en el reto.

Y yo sigo creyendo que Snape merece amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No es Amortentia<strong>_

_**Orégano de las revelaciones, y otras perdiciones igual de parecidas**_

Leyó alguna vez, en algún libro _muggle,_ quizá, cómo era el método de castigo para los esclavos. Cuando cometían alguna imprudencia, hacían de su escaza inteligencia un tropiezo o pecaban de estúpidos por la misma razón, se les daba cincuenta latigazos. Menos, si éste servía como bien amante. No lo tuvo muy en claro en aquel entonces, tampoco es como si fuese a considerar alguna vez ese régimen tan arcaico digno de _muggles_ insignificantes.

Pero ahora "la cosa", cambia drásticamente.

Snape está considerando seriamente en recurrir a aquellos brutales castigos por su magistral estupidez. No hay punto de comparación para medir la falla en su lógica con lo inverosímil de la situación vivida. ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse antes? Parte de su razonamiento, probablemente el que le huye al lado oscuro que ruega por un duro castigo, le susurra vehemente a su oído, diciéndole que tal vez deba atribuirle su falta de rápida comprensión, al hecho de que últimamente ha sufrido constante estrés.

Diversos castigos que archivar, mocosos a quienes soportar, adolescentes hormonados que separar; sumándole a ello, todo el problema que estos acarreaban. Ya sean de pleitos, hechizos mal usados, discusiones amorosas, sobre todos los últimos. No sabe cómo pudo convertirse en psicólogo de niños traumados, en vez de hacer que estos resuelvan los problemas por su cuenta, como sería natural, dadas las circunstancias.

En fin, padece de un muy justificado estrés. Es una persona que tiene poca paciencia y sin embargo, aún no ha lanzado al lago a ningún estudiante, por lo que deberían irle dando alguna Orden de Merlín…

Llega a la conclusión de que ese castigo no evitará que deje de pensar en cuán estúpido fue al no percatarse de los cambios del achocolatado asquerosamente dulce del brownie, al intenso y penetrante del orégano.

Por supuesto, ese castigo tampoco evitará que pueda ignorar —aunque lo desee con toda su alma—, que deje de oler el intenso orégano de la perdición y, mucho menos, a quien en estos instantes, deja que su esencia inunde todo el recinto que compone su estudio privado, llenándolo de un aroma tan característico como turbulento. Se siente momentáneamente mareado, en un sopor tan extraño que, por instantes, quisiera arrancarse la piel y huir de allí lo más rápido que su estructura ósea le permitiese.

Le gustaría correrle, gritarle que se marche, pero no puede. Está en detención, y él es su vigilante. Recuerda algún libro así, donde una chica era detenida para ser juzgada y el verdugo no le hacía cosas decentes antes de enviarla a la horca. No sabe si es valiente, o quizá demasiado estúpido, como para haberlo leído y traerlo a remembranza en el momento _más _oportuno.

Quisiera hacer muchas cosas en ese momento. Recriminarle, es la primera que su razonamiento dicta. No es justo que sea el único en percibir aquel olor tan intenso, y que esa otra persona esté del lado contrario de su escritorio, tranquila, archivando los informes que él le ordenó hacer. Bueno, quizá la palabra _tranquila,_ no es la más adecuada. Snape no necesita verle para saber que está tensa, se ve molesta, el odio fluye con rapidez —y le gusta que sea así—, que no flaquee porque entonces, entonces se odiará más de lo que ya se aborrece por confundir la realidad con sus sueños tumultuosos.

Se remueve, inquieto, comenzando a odiar la dirección de sus pensamientos. Inevitablemente, trae a memoria el sueño anteriormente vivido. El más perturbador de esas dos semanas desde que inició aquella situación. Pensaba que sería cosa de su ya desequilibrada imaginación, o que, en definitiva, le habían hechizado. Todas las hipótesis eran válidas en ese instante, pero darse cuenta que sólo tenía que ver con la fragancia del brownie, ahora orégano… no hacía más que aumentar su rabia, con ello, acrecentando ciertas cosas de las que no estaba dispuesto a admitir nunca.

Snape llegó a la rápida conclusión, está vez gracias al cambio de olores, que el brownie le daba sueños alentadores. Vivencias que siempre deseó compartir con cierta mujer, pero que ahora la sustituía por el dueño de aquellos aromas. En un principio le molestó, porque no podía controlarlo. Era imposible mantener el control de aquellas imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente, deseos que antes no había sentido y que vivía con tanta realidad en su mente que era tan perturbador, como inquietante.

A la final, y con pesar, decidió aceptarlo. No podía hacer otra cosa. Sin embargo, lo peor llegó con el nuevo olor que esta persona trajo consigo. Era lunes de Defensa, y por lo tanto, lunes para Gryffindor. Lunes en el que Snape sufrió como nunca antes había padecido; lunes que trajo como sueño en la madrugada la revelación de una atracción carnal no consensual. Snape estaba inquieto, perturbado. No podía creer que había soñado algo así. Tal vez en su juventud, pero ahora era lo que menos necesitaba.

_Él no lo necesitaba. _

Pero sabe que si gira un poco su rostro, posando sus orbes oscuras sobre aquella persona, verá inevitablemente sus sueños reflejados, y tiene que verse en la obligación de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar las imágenes morbosas que inundan su mente.

No quiere confundirlo, no quiere saber lo que esa persona sería capaz de hacer, decir o pensar si se entera que ahora mismo —y no premeditado por supuesto—, ocupa los pensamientos de cierto profesor.

Cierra los ojos con más fuerza, procura inhalar con suavidad pero sale como un suspiro tembloroso del que la persona se percata descaradamente. El intenso orégano ahoga su cavidad nasal, sofocando su espíritu en un mar de contradicciones que desquician por completo su mente. Quisiera pensar que a causa de aquella estúpida poción que Slughorn les enseño a los de sexto, ahora está padeciendo los efectos.

Le gustaría poder obviar la situación. Hacer de cuenta que ha sido víctima de una poción cuando es justo lo contrario. Apenas con su sutil aroma, y por desgracia del destino, él pasaba por allí justo ese día. La fragancia sólo le quitó el velo que oscurecía sus ojos y llenaban de odio sus pensamientos. Snape no quiere pensar en sus sueños y desvelos, en lo que aquel aroma susurra a su oído y le sugiere hacer cosas que está fuera de toda regla, moral y lógica.

No quiere sentirse así de inseguro, quiere seguir odiándole como lo ha hecho en aquellos seis años de convivencia. Pensar que aquel olor le recuerda a alguien del pasado que ya creía superado, es inadmisible.

No desea abrir sus orbes y observar al ente maldito que frente a sí está, más tenso de lo usual, más odioso de lo normal y, seguramente, aborreciéndole cada día más porque así ha sido su_ status quo, _hasta ese día.

_No puede cambiar._

Snape quisiera creerse que sigue odiándole, que aquel horrible sentimiento de atracción sólo es una broma pesada de la poción.

Que ese aroma, no es la llave que abriría el candado que mantenía oculta a la bestia de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Se siente bien, señor? —pregunta con suavidad. No hay sarcasmo en su voz, tampoco haya preocupación. Quizá obligación, porque ha visto a Snape "raro"

Y Snape más "raro" de lo usual, es preocupante.

Snape sabe que ha dejado entrever mucho. Ha dejado de pensar como él, sólo centrándose en el aroma que desgracia su vida y descompone su existencia. Alza la mirada, sus párpados se abren finalmente con lentitud y se posan sobre la persona que ha inquirido la pregunta, rígido. Le observa fijamente, y no puede evitar lo que por su mente transita.

—Lo estoy —lacónicamente responde. En ningún momento se percató de que desvió su mirada oscura a otro punto del estudio, concentrado en tratar de no ver y confundir la realidad.

No hubo contestación a eso, no de la que ya esperaba. Realmente, aquello le alivió. Hablar de más sería desencadenar lentamente toda una retahíla de contradicciones e inquietudes que mellan dentro de él. Cúmulos de sentimientos obligados a sentir que no puede con ello. Mucho peso sobre sí.

—Retírese —ordena finalmente, luego de lo que fue una eternidad silenciosa cuando apenas había transcurrido poco menos del minuto. Snape tampoco se percata de que no ha pronunciado su apellido, de que no lo ha dicho como una orden sino como una súplica desesperada.

Quizá no advirtió, tal vez es demasiado cerrado como para no ver que Snape no es capaz de canalizar todo lo que siente, y por ello no hubo contradicción en la súplica disfrazada de orden, porque probablemente haya visto más de lo que el profesor consintió, pero haría de oídos sordos y vista ciega. Sabe que es lo mejor.

Aún cuando ese individuo abandonó el recinto, el aroma impregno todo, tan intenso que melló hondo en su alma.


	3. Perfecto regaliz

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Snape estaría con Lily, de ser así.

Este fic sigue participando en el reto hasta que Snape venga a mi casa a degollarme por pasarme de verga con él.

**Nota/Advertencia:** este es el capítulo final —aplausos y confeti—. En serio, gente, me siento genial, porque en tres capítulos abarqué gran parte de lo que quería, aunque hubiese deseado que el límite fuera más, pero bueno… Tal vez se confundan con el final y eso. Espero que no. Esta es mi perspectiva de lo que le hizo las diferentes fragancias a Snape, pese a que el no tomó nada. En fin, lean, y disfruten. Perdonen a este ente maligno por las fallas ortográficas. Culpen a mi pareja por hacer el trabajo que me corresponde —se rasca, mientras toma su café de "boss".

* * *

><p><strong>No es Amortentia<strong>

**Regaliz, quizás no te aborrezca**

—Lo sé todo, señor —afirmó, tras un tenso silencio.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Snape concluyó que no podía estar más jodido.

—Todo puede ser nada —evadió, tajante.

—Investigué un poco —una sonrisa triunfante—. Hermione me ayudó.

—Fantástico —masculló con sarcasmo.

Escuchó una leve risa. No era burlona, sí resignada.

—Lo es.

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

—Es fantástico —repitió—, lo del aroma —recalcó, realizando un lánguido ademán.

Snape aún no sabe por qué estaban tranquilos, considerando su mutuo odio. Se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada qué perder.

—No lo es tanto —gruñó. Realmente no lo era. Había investigado; la fragancia, cuando la repeles, te fuerza a realizar _cosas perturbadoras_.

—Lo es —expresó con convicción—. Puede oler el aroma que le gusta, yo en cambio… —hubo una pausa, movió la cabeza en negativa, la misma sonrisa resignada que había visto tantas veces—. Lo intenté. No era de mi agrado.

—El mío no es de mi agrado —dijo tan rápidamente, que casi se creyó la mentira. El chico le escudriño, serio, pero una nueva sonrisa fue bordeándose en sus labios mató toda vehemencia—. No lo es.

—Miente —dijo simplemente.

—No miento —volvió a gruñir.

—Lo hace —respondió, acercándose lentamente, hasta quedar muy cerca—. Ahora… ¿a qué huelo?

Por inercia, inhaló toda esencia que desprendía. Apenas dulzón, pero seducía. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en todo lo que ese aroma le provocaba, y al instante, escuchó una suave risa.

— ¿Y bien?

—Regaliz… —confesó, buscando sonar imperturbable, su corazón objetando en contra.

—Lo dije —murmuró con suavidad, antes de acorralarle más—. Miente.

—No lo hago.

—Lo hace —afirmó—. Y lo demostraré.

Antes de que pudiera contradecirle, unos labios invadieron los suyos, apretándolo con fuerza, aprisionando todo en un rítmico movimiento abrumador, e intenso por igual.

Despertó esa mañana bañado en sudor, a causa del sueño acaecido. Había transcurrido aquella semana sin ilusiones obsesivas que le llevaran a la locura, y no mentiría, estaba contento. Creía por fin se había acabado, pero no era así.

Todo se le complicaba. Los aromas desquiciaban su vida, exigiéndole todo, mientras quebraban lentamente su voluntad. Sueña situaciones que su oscura mente podría soportar, pero que sería inverosímil plasmarla en su realidad, muy a pesar de que las fragancias así le forzaran.

Llega a la conclusión de que está jodido. Su pesadilla es una burla, en comparación.

Snape se imagina si ese individuo llegara a enfrentarle, y mentiría si afirma que no siente aprensión. Su rostro se ensombreció. Está consciente de su sospecha, es más, está completamente seguro que sabe, al menos una parte. Puede que le tachara de idiota, pero lo cierto es que el chico es asquerosamente inteligente cuando se lo propone. Lo acepta a regañadientes.

Por ello ha estado escapando últimamente del Gran Comedor, y en clases ignora sus miradas punzantes; no, sólo realizaba retiradas estratégicas que evadía dignamente, buscando evitar cierta conversación.

Tal vez fuese todo más sencillo si pudiera ignorar los sentimientos que bombardean esos aromas, haciéndole flaquear cada vez que se niega a aceptarlos. Rechazarle sólo le hace daño, pero no puede evitarlo.

No quiere aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Había un campo verde que se extendía sobre él, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Dormitaba sobre un frondoso árbol, que gracias a su sombra le resguardaba del brilloso astro. Cierra los ojos con cuidado, el sueño apoderándose un poco más de sí. Inhala con suavidad, y ahí está de nuevo, aquel aroma intenso, penetrante.<p>

—Severus… —una voz susurró levemente. El viento transportaba olores y lamía su piel descubierta.

El aroma seguía impregnándolo todo; regaliz intenso, absorbiéndole.

—Severus, despierta —una vez más, pero esta vez colocó una mano sobre su hombro, moviéndole—. Tengo galletas.

No tuvo más opción que abrirlos, buscando el origen de ésta. Contiguo a él, la halló sentada cerca de sí sobre una mullida manta. Contuvo la respiración, sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Parecía más joven de lo que recordaba haberle visto la última vez, con aquel vestido de tirantes conservador, pero atractivo. Quiso preguntarle tantas cosas que a la final no encontró la voz para expresar sus inquietudes.

— ¿Li-…?

Ella giró con gracia, sus orbes imposiblemente verdes observándoles mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una suave sonrisa.

—Despertaste por fin —musitó, tendiéndole una tacita de té que él con sus manos temblorosas apenas sujetó. Ella le vio, escudriñándole, y al instante frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

Snape no supo que contestar. Finalmente optó por la verdad.

—No lo sé —musitó, observando lacónicamente el color ámbar del té. Alzó unos segundos más tarde su vista, posándola sobre ella—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

—No lo estoy —confesó—. Todo esto —hizo un ademán lánguido, señalándolo todo—, inspira tristeza y soledad.

Iba a objetar que el cielo azul y el pasto verde de aquel mundo infundía paz y tranquilidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, en la lejanía, un relámpago cárdeno rompió las inmensidades. Snape mentiría si dice que no se sorprendió, pues el sonido atronador del impacto le sobresaltó. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar drásticamente?

Se giró para encarar a la mujer, mas no le halló, al menos no a ella. No a la que recordaba con su cabello rojizo.

— ¿Lily?

Seguía allí, aún con sus orbes esmeraldas brillantes, pero donde antes había una cabellera tan carmesí como el fuego, ahora yacía apagada, como si esa llama se hubiese extinguido, dejando un azabache desolador.

— ¿Qu-? —su expresión era un rictus de horror que sólo fue acentuándose a medida de que veía el cambio.

— ¿Severus…? —la modulación cambiaba, su cuerpo transmutaba.

Los ojos esmeraldas alargándose al borde; la piel nívea tornándose morena. Snape jadeó de terror, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Perdería todo de ella: su recuerdo, su sonrisa. El brillo incorruptible de sus orbes.

Se iría, porque Snape estaba olvidándola. Inconscientemente, siendo desplazada…

— _¡Lily!_

* * *

><p>— ¿Profesor? ¿Está bien?<p>

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con su oficina. La oscuridad había manchado todo antes de que el último grito de su voz tiñera la existencia de ella. _¿Ella?_ inhaló y exhaló, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Profesor? —nuevamente procuró, _esa voz_.

No pudo evitar gruñir, la molestia resurgiendo en él y consumiendo sus entrañas. Luego de unos segundos, se centró en el rostro del chico cuya expresión de desconcierto, daba paso a la usual burla que siempre Snape cernía sobre él.

No lo hizo. Desvió la mirada, doliéndole profundamente esos ojos color esmeralda.

Dio un suave resoplido, que salió como suspiro cansado. No supo cuando se durmió en su oficina, soñando una vez más. Esta vez había sido distinto: más perturbador, aunque al principio fuese diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Usualmente en sus sueños, la falta de vestimenta no era motivo de extrañeza.

Pero ahora…

Le observó, no encontrando un ceño fruncido en su expresión, y aunque debería extrañarle, sabía que no.

El mocoso sabe más de lo que aparenta.

— ¿Nuevamente detención? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja con toda naturalidad.

Como si él no le hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, como si no hubiese percibido la mueca de horror en el rostro de su profesor.

—Sí, señor —respondió escuetamente, mientras le entregaba la nota que a simple vista dejaba entrever la letra circunstancial de Minerva, excusándose por no poder vigilarle.

—Bien —repuso Snape, dejando la nota a un lado en el escritorio, y prosiguió—: llenarás los archivos de mil novecientos-

—Profesor —el chico interrumpió, y Snape le observó ceñudo antes de ceder a regañadientes, con un asentimiento.

Se veía tenso, parecía que le fuese a dar un ataque en cualquier momento, pero sorprendentemente, no se veía molesto. Incómodo sí.

Snape sabía que era por causas muy distintas al odio que se profesaban.

Finalmente, las orbes esmeraldas del chico se posaron sobre sí. Eran brillosas, incluso más que antes. Traspasaron el cuerpo de Snape, quebrantando su espíritu.

_Se parece tanto a ella._

—Yo… —calló, se relamió los labios y Snape se vio obligado a girar su vista a otro lado. Luego, escuchó un suspiro resignado—. ¿Debo ir a por los mismos archivos de hace dos semanas?

Snape le escudriñó: el uniforme desarreglado le daba un aspecto desaliñado que aborrecía con ímpetu, pero por alguna razón, no halló motivos para odiarle.

—Sí —asintió, afectado.

Cuando le vio marcharse, muchas cosas pasaron su mente. Quiso creer que era producto de sus _pesadillas_, pero sabía que sólo era por el cúmulo de forzados sentimientos que ahora aceptaba.

—Potter —le llamó, no sin cierto recelo. Había impavidez en su voz, mas no la usual.

Él se giró, encarándole, y Snape le mantuvo la mirada, sopesando los pros y contra de su situación: no podría irle peor.

—Sigues oliendo a regaliz.

Varios segundos, ambos yacían silenciosos. Le vio asentir, y marcharse rápidamente. Snape suspiró, observando sin ver realmente el quicio vacío.

Tal vez no le gustara el dulce, pero sí la intensa fragancia del regaliz.


End file.
